


Love, Present Tense

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: A request, a scar, a confession.





	Love, Present Tense

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally was a gift for a friend, on the context of Zelda's Log. I intended that story to be smut-free, but imlying it, since the characters are already in a relationship. This is the follow-up of what happened between the prologue and the first entry. After getting her permission, I shared it initially on the main story, but decided to keep the smut apart, since it doesn't fit the story of Zelda's Log much.

‘Sleep with me, please’.

Zelda’s words made him pale as if some unknown foe had drained his life force away from him, dropping the sleeping bag he was carrying.

‘What are you thinking?’, Zelda asked, starting to blush, ‘I just don’t want to sleep alone’.

‘No- nothing!’, he exclaimed - something pretty unusual for him - stepping backwards, as if preparing to be scolded by her. ‘I’ll let you get changed. I’m doing the same, then we can discuss the arrangements’.

He walked down the stairs, stiff as a stick, not even trying to look at her.

Zelda used this to quickly discard her old white dress - that needed serious mending - along with her jewels and shoes, and put on the simple embroidered cotton nightie Link had left on the desk chair for her, after previously washing herself on the exterior bathroom.

‘Link, I’m ready’, she said, leaning on the railing of the mezzanine, ‘co…’

Her eyes settled on his naked back.

That scar. She remembered it very well. The very thought of it gave her a pang in her heart.

‘…me up’.

He jolted, turning to her, and pulling the shirt of his pajamas down his back. His expression was as if she had really upset him.

‘I’m sorry’, she apologized, rushing down the stairs to meet him, ‘I didn’t mean to’.

He nodded, accepting her apology, but downcast nonetheless.

After her insistence on not sleeping on her own, they got in the small bed, Zelda on the side facing the wall, Link on the outer face, their backs almost touching. They remained in silence, not even trying to fall asleep trying to forget the uncomfortable moment.

The moonlight sieved through the window, covering all in a soft bluish light.

‘I am not proud of that scar’, he started, ‘It reminds me I should have protected you, and I failed you’.

‘We both failed’, she emphasized, turning to him, embracing him, ‘But we overcame. You should take your own advice, you know? Stop feeling guilty, be less hard on yourself’.

He nodded, and hummed affirmatively.

‘Don’t forget I care about you’ - she patted his head - ‘You can trust me’.

‘I know you do’, he answered her, turning to face her. ‘I… heard the bard’s song…about what happened a hundred years ago’.

'What does it say?’, Zelda asked, not knowing well what he meant.

‘It says you…’ - he hesitated - ‘loved me’.

Zelda huffed, looking away.

'I have to make an amendment to that’, she smiled, 'it should be I _love_ you, present tense…’ - she paused- ‘It’s alright if you don’t feel the same way... I understand’.

Link remained in silence, not realizing the redness on his face.

'I am in love with someone', he admitted. 'It was strange thing I never expected to happen... she has been there for me all this time'.

Zelda felt her heart break a little, but she understood. He woke up without any memory, lest of her. Besides, he didn't have any obligation to correspond her feelings.

'She didn't like me in the beginning, but there was a moment where we opened our hearts and we started seeing each other in a different light... and I realized I would give my life for her, and she would for me...’ - he held her hand, seeing the disappointment in her eyes - 'I am in _love_ , present tense... with the girl from my memories’.

Zelda felt her heart could explode from the joy of hearing those words coming out of his lips, her fingertips loosening from his grip to caress his cheek, tears almost bursting from her eyes. In exchange, he held her palm and kissed it, dragging her against his chest. Their bodies melted into an embrace not only of affection, but also of comfort and solace, and remained peacefully in that position for a moment. As their foreheads touched, their noses rubbed, making them smile.

They were close enough, breathing almost each other, none of them taking the first step. Zelda dared to go further, initiating the kiss, soft and tender, to Link’s surprise. He reciprocated, more timidly.

Their kissing slowly escalated from chaste to wet, open-mouthed kisses, mixed with nervous giggles, excited shivers and tighter embraces.

Hands started wandering away from comfort zones, stopping right before falling into improper grounds.

‘Can I…?’, they asked each other simultaneously, nodding to answer their common doubt.

After nervous laughs, they started getting acquainted with each other’s bodies, recognizing their differences and rejoicing in them.

Softness.

Curves.

Slopes.

Roughness.

Hardness.

Tautness.

'Stop’.

His voice called a halt, panting nervously. He sat on his side of the bed.

‘Why?’, Zelda asked, doing the same, 'it felt really good’.

'Because’ - Link paused to choose his words carefully - 'it makes me want to do things to you I am not sure you want’.

'Like letting you take me and make me yours?’, she asked, blushing at the words, ‘I’ve been pretty much wanting that since you saved me from the Yiga’.

Silence -actually a dropping jaw- was his very eloquent answer.

'Let us do it’, she chuckled, taking off her nightie, and kissing him full on the lips.

He was perplexed at what was in front of him. 'You truly are a ...godd-’, he muttered. '...beautiful'.

She just smiled, and helped him undress, until both ended naked. They caressed each other in silence, shivering of sheer thrill, memorizing their bodies, kissing each other until their arousal was too much to bear, ragged breaths and gasps filling their words.

He laid her down, spreading her legs enough to position himself, observing carefully every detail of her womanhood, sliding his fingers inside her out of pure curiosity, savoring her: tarter than wildberries, sweeter than sugar cane and honey, better than any dessert he ever tried.

‘Go ahead’, she instructed him with a smile. 'Or are you already thinking about food?'

'You know me well', he blushed, a little embarrassed at her almost reading his mind.

He penetrated her body as slowly and gently as possible, but even that way she whimpered a little.

'Are you..?’, he almost whispered.

'I’m fine’, she panted, 'it hurts a little, but it feels good’.

Thrusts were slow and brief, going in crescendo as both felt more comfortable and started enjoying themselves.

Her folds were warm, moist, and inviting; her body felt so good, so right. Every second inside her he felt closer to fade into her.

Her sweaty skin against his.

Her sweet whispers and soft moans in his ear.

Her generous thighs strongly wrapped around his hips.

Zelda then, unexpectedly, started panting and moaning wildly, her release taking over her, in a burst of pleasure that dragged Link along her, leaving him shivering and blank-minded from the same sensations as her.

'That…’ - he panted,drenched in sweat, with a hoarse voice - 'was incredible’.

She nodded, kissing him on the cheek, cuddling against him for a moment, to recover her breath. It was bliss to be like this, reveling in each other's warm embrace.

'I call dibs on the big spoon’, she said once they recovered, containing a yawn, and incorporating to grab the blankets to cover both of them.

'And I’m good with that’, he accommodated himself, turning on his side 'as long as I feel you close to me through the night'.

She wrapped her left arm around his torso, and he laced his fingers with hers. He mumbled a goodnight to her beloved, and swiftly fell asleep.

Before drifting away in slumber, she realized the scar on his back was inches away from her face.

She kissed it quickly before closing her eyes, and snuggled closer to the one _she loves_.


End file.
